


非你莫属

by hibiki_azusawa



Category: Kensakuyoke
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiki_azusawa/pseuds/hibiki_azusawa
Summary: 作者前言：又被本篇剧情追上了。虽然从B段一口气到了副歌，但这个系列预计还有一篇。发生了很多事情，所以把R-18作品改为了仅粉丝可见。只要不是太出格一般都不会拉黑，虽然麻烦了点，也还请多多关照。译者前言：Asymmetry　←　非你莫属　→　未经染指的世界或为灵感来源：椿屋四重奏 - 君無しじゃいられない
Kudos: 2





	非你莫属

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from『きみなしじゃいられない』by Lc-K  
> 翻訳させていただきました。

体温在不知不觉间降低，之后有什么东西从胃里向上翻涌。明明不适到想吐，却什么都吐不出来，只有那种恶心感始终存在。我初次体会到了，这种再也不想有第二次的感觉。  
对我来说，简直就跟太阳系的行星消失掉了一个一样。由于重力被打乱，几乎连正常的走路方式都要忘记了，那一天我的世界就是发生了如此的巨变。  
被空调冰了一整天的身体，在温暖的淋浴之下逐渐融化。伸直的刘海上落下水滴，我用拇指接着，颤颤悠悠的水滴不堪重力，最终滚落到地板上。  
如同踩着池面上的薄冰一般，脚底下腾起一股寒意，我不禁屏息。明明从喷头里出的水是冒着热气的。只有专心的时候才能看见的水滴的动向，不由得令我记起那场仿佛连灵魂都能冻结的大雨。  
我泡进放好的热水里，在狭窄的浴缸中张开手指又并拢。为避免胡思乱想而闭上了眼睛。从浴室之外，传来了炒菜的声音。而且还有酱油炒焦的香气。那时以为他永远离开了自己，从而放弃了的那个人，如今就身在此处。  
眼前浮现的，不该是被大雨夺去了体温的苍白嘴唇，而应该是他那长期身处地下却不知为何晒黑了的手臂和脸颊才对。听见了不知道在哼着什么歌的声音。他今天说要做什么菜来着，等出去了看看吧。我咬紧牙关，拼命感受这份平淡无奇、再寻常不过的幸福。鼻子深处不知为何隐隐作痛，我用双手捂住了即将落泪的眼睛。  
  
贵利矢先生的饭菜，差不多都是便宜材料做的。面前的白色碟子里盛着罗勒鸡肉饭，理由就是今天泰国鱼酱很便宜。边缘酥酥脆脆的煎蛋，理所当然般煎成了溏心，吃之前就知道肯定很好吃。  
虽然他说没放什么特别的东西，却总是能做出媲美餐厅的味道，对我来说就像魔法一样。今天我还添饭了。只要我吃多点，他就会显得很开心，总感觉我最近因此有点吃得太多了。  
「我来收拾，贵利矢先生也去洗澡吧。要是水冷了就再放哦」  
「那洗完可以放掉了？」  
「是的。只用拔放水塞就可以了，浴缸我来洗」  
呼—嗯。贵利矢先生用鼻子哼了一声，到房间角落的纸箱那里去拿毛巾和换洗衣物了。在CR上下班太麻烦，所以他很快就要搬出公寓，到我这里来住了。  
我之前叫他把衣服什么的和我的衣服一起放衣柜里，但他说还想整理一下行李，就放那吧，结果就一直这样用纸箱装着。我也想过必须得收拾一下，但平时太忙了，也没怎么整理。  
干脆添置几个收纳柜好了。这点空间还是有的。要不要就在网上买呢，我一边想着，碗也洗完了。反正要买，不如再买张桌子，那果然还是去家具店买。我就这样光计划着，预备刷牙。  
「啊」  
盥洗室在浴室里面。刚想开门又放弃了。  
「怎么—，牙刷？」  
「对的」  
「你来拿不就好了」  
是呢，确实。我也知道越在意就会越奇怪。可是，要是余光瞟到贵利矢先生滴水的前发什么的，环抱着的膝盖微微发红什么的，这种画面肯定不可能轻易忘掉，那不就麻烦了吗。  
「打扰了—」  
「你才是屋主吧」  
「不、因为……」  
不是有句话说再亲也要讲礼节嘛。话到嘴边，忍不住看向他。贵利矢先生一边笑着一边把手肘撑在浴缸边。看见了他从脖子到胸口呈渐变的日晒痕迹。不小心、看到了。  
「我出去了」  
我拿了牙刷和牙膏仓皇逃离。这下麻烦了。从他似乎有在锻炼的肩膀到锁骨那一大片，上面挂着的水滴流下的动态居然都印在了脑海里，我不禁怨恨起自己的集中力来。又不是什么时候都看得到，不该看的时候还是希望这种能力适当弱化一点。  
我站在流理台前，要把牙龈刷破似的一个劲刷起牙来。贵利矢先生也真是的。明明我都明确示好了，他也应该多有点危机感才是。只要能陪在身边就、即便这么说我也是健康的二十五岁啊。距离这么近，肯定会想很多事情啊。  
破罐子破摔地刷着牙，结果真的刷出血了。我用海绵把滴在水槽里的红色的东西擦掉。  
「牙膏还没用完？」  
身后传来的声音出乎意料，我吓得一头撞上了墙壁。  
「喂喂，你没事吧」  
「不用担心」  
「我怎么不知道永梦这么爱干净呢」  
听见了滴滴答答的声音，应该还没穿衣服吧。我坚决不会回头的，我这么想着，头靠着墙继续说话。  
「因为是热天，就有点在意」  
「是吗。我一会就洗完了」  
浴室的门重新关上，传来了浴缸的放水塞拔掉后的声音。他现在应该在刷牙吧。光是努力不去看磨砂玻璃门上映出的人影，就让我有点精神疲惫了。  
快点上床睡觉吧。我往浴缸里倒了点洗涤剂冲干净，赶在已经擦干身体的贵利矢先生之前躺上了床。  
「要睡啦？」  
「啊、是的。贵利矢先生有什么事的话」  
「没有。我也睡了」  
宣言的同时灯光熄灭了。好像是他踢到了什么东西，窸窸窣窣的声音在黑暗中接近。  
「哇」  
这次好像是膝盖撞到了床。腰附近的床垫被压沉，弹簧发出吱呀声的同时，伸在体侧的左臂一下子沉重起来。眼睛多少开始适应了黑暗，我望向就这样在身旁安分下来的人。  
主动枕上我的手臂的贵利矢先生，看起来十分安然，我有了一种仿佛迟迟不肯亲人的野生动物终于过来吃手上的东西了的感动。把他垂到眼睑上的刘海顺到旁边，在光滑的额头上落下一吻。仅仅是因为嘴唇的位置刚刚好而已，本来没有什么其他想法的。贵利矢先生却带着些许不可思议的表情，沿着我的手臂蹭上来。条件反射般抱住了他。  
是不是搞砸了啊，皮肤感到对方肌肉的紧绷，心里有了些许后悔。贵利矢先生在我放松的手臂间动了动身体，轻轻把手搭上我的肩。从我上臂内侧穿过的肩膀和手臂带来的被子起伏、下颌下方感受到的吐息，一切都变成了慢动作。  
足足二十帧、应该是有的。贵利矢先生薄薄的嘴唇，碰了一下我的下嘴唇和下巴之间的位置，又离开了。皮肤感到他呼出的温暖气息。趁那温度还未消散，我将他的左手按在了床单上。  
黑暗之中俯视着贵利矢先生，他却不愿意和我对视。为了能对上彼此的鼻尖，我轻轻挪动身体。我粗重的喘息落在贵利矢先生的脸上。  
他似乎想说什么，我堵上了他那即将张开的嘴唇。期间稍有放松，他的手掌便沿着我的左臂攀上了肩头。还要更深。按捺不住探出舌头与他相触。没有回应我，但也没有逃开。  
用舌头依次扫过牙齿和上颚的内侧。和自己一样的牙膏的味道令眼眶深处酥麻起来。黏膜彼此摩擦的声音在颅内回荡。舒服得停不下来。溢出的唾液从嘴角淌下。  
做得太过了。贵利矢先生呛得咳嗽了起来，我想从他身上离开，但左臂在他腰下面压着没能如愿。以右肘支撑身体，用大拇指擦拭他仍沾着唾液的脸颊。  
「我还想着今天、是不是不做啊。想了一下就」  
他耐不住沉默开了口，却马上把下文咽回了喉咙里。不知道是不是眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗的缘故，看见他低着头半垂眼睑的眼角闪着一点光。伸出舌头舔了一下，果然好咸。是因为我像动物一样的举止很好笑吗，贵利矢先生像忍不住了似的笑起来。  
在他最近长了一点肉的脸颊上发出响声亲了亲。游走在眼睛周围和耳部的同时，吐息变得甘甜起来。不安分地移动着的腿碰到我的大腿外侧，离开片刻又凑了上来。渗出汗水的膝窝紧紧贴上我的小腿。  
「嗯」  
在他仰躺着伸展开来的颈间，平时不怎么显眼的喉结浮动着。用舌头扫过喉结到锁骨的光滑肌肉，他的身体随即轻颤起来，真的很可爱。还想知道更多。欲望驱使下左手从T恤的空隙钻进他的后背。  
「等一下」  
从我的左臂一直移到了肩上的贵利矢先生的手，用力掐了一下我的胳膊。果然不行吗，在他胸口上方试图窥探他的表情。  
「窗户。还开着呢」  
我看向贵利矢先生手指的方向，窗帘正在暖风中轻摇，我慌忙从他身下抽出左手，胳膊上冷汗不止。  
「顺便再开个空调的话我会很高兴」  
我听他的话锁好窗户，操作起壁挂控制器。在空调发出嗡鸣之前，正跪立在床上的我的T恤下摆被轻轻拽了拽。  
「要求这么多，对不起哦」  
「不用」  
本来就是应该的。好险。希望两邻都在值夜班。重拾些许冷静的头脑当中涌现出奇奇怪怪的愿望。  
「再确认一件事」  
做了个仰卧起坐，贵利矢先生立起上身来，似乎是希望我把耳朵凑近，他抓住我的肩膀从颈后环抱住我。光弯下腰还不够，我于是用手撑着床，以接近正坐的姿势坐在贵利矢先生的腿上。  
耳边的吐息引人发痒。颈窝里渗出的汗水和洗发水的味道混在一起，我有点想一口咬下去。  
「有套吗？」  
我的喉咙咕嘟了一声，咽下一口唾沫。确认必需物品这最后一道关，没想到是以这种形式到来。  
「有的」  
声音低哑得和喘息没什么区别，我开始担心他是否听到。心跳的声音太快了。  
「呜哇」  
我一下子叫了出来。好像是贵利矢先生动起了脚，我感觉。那一瞬间眼冒金星不太清楚。  
「嗯呼、」  
这人完全在闹着玩，我搂过他的腰，压着肩膀把他放倒在床上。右手扣住他的下巴阻止他逃跑，从他眼中看到了仿佛退却的神色。轻轻与他嘴唇相触，反射性抬起的脚勾上了我的小腿，我以此为信号加深了亲吻。  
虽然有些逡巡，但他确实有在回应，我伸出舌头与他的交缠起来。右手托起他的头让他吞下快要溢出的唾液，在他滚动的喉间也落下响亮的一吻。  
明明脑袋兴奋得都要爆炸了，心中某个部分却冷静地看着他的反应。我想起护手霜放的位置，一边考虑着步骤顺序，一边从他脱力的上半身上脱掉T恤。  
「永梦也脱啊」  
闹别扭似的声音也好可爱。两件衣服都丢到了床下，感觉明天就分不清是谁穿的了。我抓住他开始逃避的肩膀，不知第几次吻了他。  
即便是这样鼻尖相碰的距离，在幽暗泛蓝的房间当中，依然还是看不到的地方更多。黑暗中给我依靠的，只有他向我传递紧张的手心、还有那试图包容我的光滑的后背。  
我把手指伸进他的裤腰，手钻到短裤里面。指尖碰到的阴茎已经完全硬了起来，前端也湿答答的。不只是我一个人。安心和感动让我眼眶发热。还想接着探手进去，胳膊却被他抓住了。  
「这边不用了」  
「可是」  
「都已经没有了」  
没有是什么没有。看着自己的手被强行抽离，我心里恍惚地想，今天真是吓了好多跳啊。  
「摸了也不会舒服吗？」  
「不是……是因为。这有什么嘛」  
「就是有什么。这是很重要的事」  
被我圈在怀里的贵利矢先生眼神闪躲起来。我差不多明白了。  
「我们试试吧」  
「呜诶」  
把内裤和短裤的裤腰一起扣住，抱着他的腰抬起来顺势脱下。他似乎放弃了抵抗，自己动起了腿协助我脱掉。好像无论如何还是很害羞，只有脖子以上的部分试图逃避这点十分可爱。  
按住臀部，向上握住他的腿根将两腿分开，这时一只手抵上了我的额头。也太晚了。从会阴一路抚摸到长着短毛的阴囊，感觉好像确实没有那么敏感了。  
「让你别盯着看」  
「我没盯着看」  
「那就不准摸」  
用拇指按了一下会阴。他倒抽了口气，手上的力气减弱了。继续用手指给他一下一下按揉起来，他的脚跟搭上了我的后背。看到他用手背捂着嘴，好像在忍耐着什么似的侧颜，不禁感觉腰越来越沉。  
「可以请你躺下吗」  
我一边说着一边合上他的双膝，动身去拿护手霜。箱子里还装了创可贴之类的东西，安全套也提前放了进去真是太好了。为了让面朝墙壁侧躺着的贵利矢先生也能看见，我把小圆盒放到他的面前。明明只是个平凡无奇的塑料容器，他的肩膀却微微颤了一下。  
「是护手霜」  
「嗯……啊，手指也要戴套哦」  
「好的」  
因为他突然开始指导我，我为了忍笑，说话的声音都变奇怪了。我用戴上安全套的食指沾好护手霜，按摩起肛门周围。我慢慢深呼吸，想尽量让他轻松一点，但总觉得这样有点对不起他。  
「贵利矢先生」  
「怎么」  
「我最喜欢贵利矢先生了，你明白吗」  
真的是。一有空就会想他在干什么，不管什么时候都放在心上，就是这样喜欢。无论如何都想让他留在身边，还用拙劣的借口把他带回家，明明喜欢到这种程度。  
「我明白」  
平坦的语调里不太能读出想法，是没怎么明白的时候的声音。但我知道他至少没在说谎。因为他大概，没有那个余裕。  
「会好好地温柔地做的。我尽量」  
配合着他呼吸的声音插入手指。在第二关节附近暂时停下，确认肛门周围是否放松。好像没问题。我拉开安全套口加入了中指。用指尖触碰开始有了弹力的前列腺。  
「永梦、那里」  
「听说碰这里的话，就会很舒服」  
「嗯、」  
鼻腔发出的声音，以及有些嘶哑的呼吸音令我头晕目眩。熔岩般的冲动自下腹扩散而出，我尽可能地不去看向那边。虽然刚才那么说了。但说实话我很想乱来。两根手指像包围着前列腺那样前后动作起来，从对方的喉间漏出了难以抑制的声音。  
「你别、一直弄那里。呜啊」  
「也要摸前面对吧」  
其实是想用嘴给他做的，但遗憾的是我并没有那么熟练。左手也沾上护手霜，握住了他的阴茎。手指掐住薄薄地湿了一层的龟头和冠部下方揉捏，他用力抓住了床单想要逃开。  
「不要逃」  
「手指、」  
「哪边的？」  
「里面，啊、等——」  
试着用指腹使劲按压能清楚感知到变硬了的那个地方。看到他顿时紧闭的双眼，明白他正在快感之下颤抖着无法出声。阴茎也不断吐出了黏黏糊糊的腺液，一想到因为我的手就可以变成这样，我有点想哭了。  
「永梦—」  
「我在」  
怎么两个人都是哭腔啊。想了下感觉有点好笑。本来只不过想吸一口气，却索性吸了一下鼻涕。  
「噗」  
也用不着笑我吧。被他抓住的左手在他头侧着地。我顺势也把右手的手指抽了出来。  
「虽然现在特别想亲亲，但你如果想进来了的话那也没关系」  
这怎么可能选。连用纸巾把右手手指上的安全套取下来的时间我都觉得很可惜。刚刚也才说了要温柔。明明想要好好冷静下来，鼻息的幅度却越来越大，我好苦恼。  
仰躺着的贵利矢先生伸手环住我的脖子。插入后颈发丝间的手指好温暖，让我好难受。在鼻尖处相互交融的吐息，有如雨后的空气般香甜。  
微张的唇已然濡湿，能尝到一种将舌头、牙齿、大脑全都融化般的味道。忘我地与他舌头交缠，溢出的唾液牵着线滴落下来。被他失焦的迷离眼神注视着，感觉自己好像在做什么过分的事，心下不安起来。  
直到刚才都一直在乱揉我的头发的手，抚摸起了我的后脑勺。从他轻轻呼出的气息知道他在笑。胸口难受得屏住了呼吸。为什么能这样包容我呢。贵利矢先生太惯着我了。  
嗅着他颈间汗水跟我的洗发水香气混在一起的味道，腰间兴奋到了异常的程度。动物性的气息里却透着甘甜，每吸一口都按捺不住涌上的欲望。从胸部直到腋下、腰际的肌肉都光滑而结实，光是摸起来就让我头晕目眩。  
「我想了一下，还是从后面吧」  
贵利矢先生突然间动起身子，抱着枕头趴了下来。心脏要爆炸了。撕开安全套包装时手指用力过度，拆开的一瞬间掉到了床单上。我太心急了。  
「没事吗？」  
为什么被担心的是我啊。好奇怪。总之试着深呼吸了一下，感觉冷静了一点。我把内裤和短裤一并褪下，被空调降温的空气冷得有些刺痛体表。  
我又进行了一次深呼吸，戴上安全套，这期间贵利矢先生一直安静地等着我。我想要是平常的话他应该会跟我开开玩笑什么的。说实话很庆幸。我也依旧保持沉默，专注于往安全套上涂抹护手霜的工作。  
两手按到他的腰边，看见了他的后背在轻轻发抖，果然在紧张啊。怎么办。真的可以吗，虽然也有犹豫，但到底还是敌不过自己的欲求。在他收束的腰部线条下方，臀部的肌肉意外结实。将前端抵上他的臀间。  
「贵利矢先生」  
「嗯。知道了」  
连缓缓吐出的气息都变得甘甜，把最粗的部分插进去的时候好像就要射了。贵利矢先生的里面又紧又热，柔软得要命。为了不施加太多体重，我一直进到需要慢慢插入的地方就停下了。为了让他紧握床单的手指放松下来，我覆上自己的手，用手指轻轻抚摸着。  
「抱歉，先别动」  
他仍然趴在枕头上，听到他有些难受的声音，我变得什么话都说不出来。就算把耳朵到后颈全部亲遍也不够。现在这样无法对视真是太好了。想把他弄得乱七八糟的心情会溢出来的。  
「嗯。感觉要去了」  
肘部用力抬起上半身，手抓住了他的腰。从他背部浮现的肌肉上，汗水滴滴滑落。实在是太想插到最深处，我尽可能缓慢地向前推进。  
「嗯、呼」  
「会很难受吗」  
「不如你吧、我感觉」  
连这种时候都。全部纳入之后，就一发不可收拾了。连紧挨着的肌肉之间碰撞的声音都让我兴奋无比。真的好舒服。要是能一直这样下去就好了。我还想着要尽量温柔一些，咬紧牙关抑制住每次律动时喷薄而出的快感。  
「永梦，永梦。又要去、——」  
从我因汗水而变得湿滑的手心还有两人结合的部位，传来了一种超乎想象的感觉。眼前一片空白。感觉已经超出了舒服之类的词语能够形容的范围。  
「呜哇……」  
我想听清刚刚没听到的声音，趴倒在了他的背上。好暖和。颈后的味道又开始让我头脑酥麻。  
「喂、好好拔出来啊」  
「对不起」  
再怎么说连着来两发就太不妙了吧。虽然这么想，但感觉把黏在一起的身体分开真的好可惜，把萎掉的东西拔出来的同时，我尝试记住这份感触。  
「我就这么睡了行吗？」  
「内裤不穿吗」  
「要穿」  
毕竟要是肚子着凉了就不好了。我用纸巾擦拭刚刚用上的护手霜的时候，他也会时不时稍稍屏住呼吸，真是对心脏不好。我告诉自己这只是工作，工作而已，接着沉默不语地继续处理。  
已经分不清掉在床下的T恤是怎样了，我也没管有没有穿反，蒙着头套到身上。可能穿错了，但反正两件都是我的。辨认布料上残留的味道的同时，贵利矢先生一点点往墙边逃去。  
我在他空出的位置躺下，把手臂搭到他头上，感觉他应该会配合我。不知道是不是因为面朝墙壁而没有注意，他仍然背对着我，缩起了肩膀。我有点不合时宜地寂寞起来。  
「贵利矢先生，请看着我这边」  
「不，总感觉」  
「果然还是很反感吗？」  
「不是那样。跟那不一样」  
那是怎样呢。我把手放到他缩起来的肩上，感到肌肉一下子紧绷了起来。但他也没有推开我，我并不死心，轻轻握住他的上臂。贵利矢先生不安分地动起来，用压在下方的那只手捏住我的手指。  
「啊—。那个啊。就算隔着套，被内射的感觉也……虽然我也不是反感」  
后半部分的音量逐渐减弱，我想听清楚他的声音，额头蹭上他的肩膀。他的脖子和耳朵都在发烫，如果能正面端详一番的话肯定是满脸通红吧。因为害羞的贵利矢先生太可爱了，我在他耳后还有肩膀上亲了好多下。  
「算了」  
突然间翻身躺平的贵利矢先生伸出手摸起我的头。虽然手法完全就是摸狗狗用的，但还是在他胸前蹭蹭脸颊恢复精神比较重要。  
「好可爱啊真的是」  
「诶。这是在说我吗」  
「不然还有谁啊」  
抬起头的瞬间，额头被亲了一口。手臂使力凑上前去，好好地亲到了他的嘴唇上。是轻柔的，会发出响声的那种。这样就打平了。  
「晚安」  
「晚安」  
毕竟再继续下去就不妙了嘛。这次他好好伸出手臂让我枕着了。不知哪一点合了他的意，靠着手臂也能感觉到他开心的笑，我听得心跳漏了一拍。  
不过，如果我当时说没有安全套会怎样呢。说不定他会要我去买。或者今天果然做不成了、他会不会这样说呢。真是千钧一发。  
空调的嗡嗡声在头上响着。静不下心来。但是，怀里有着这份珍贵的温度。他是不是困了呢，暖和得像个暖炉一样。  
如果问我从什么时候开始喜欢他的，我应该会觉得困扰吧。比起贵利矢先生不在的世界，有他在的世界要绚丽得多、快乐得多，我想，应该是从发觉这一点的时候开始的吧。是什么时候啊。是什么时候呢。一旦被问到了，应该回答什么好，我想思考一下，于是合上了开始朦胧的眼睛。


End file.
